La mujer que amaba demasiado
by Calkin
Summary: Sakura se casó por amor, porque estaba locamente enamorada. Sasuke se casó por tradición, porque en su familia era una obligación contraer matrimonio antes de los 19 años. Ahora, ella busca desesperadamente que él la ame, el solo busca tranquilidad.
1. Tradición Uchiha

1. **La mujer que amaba demasiado  
**

**

* * *

**

**_I) Capitulo primero : Tradición Uchiha_**

**_

* * *

_**

La gente no paraba de hablar del matrimonio de la joven Sakura y el bien conocido hijo menor de la milenaria familia Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Como Konoha era en realidad un pueblo pequeño de aspecto modesto, las grandes mansiones y las familias milenareas se ganaban un puesto altisimo entre las espectativas de los habitantes. Eran una suerte de principes y reyes importantes, influencias directas en la dirección de Konoha, y en torno a ellos corría el rumor de que los enormes bodegones bajo sus mansiones eran en realidad las guaridas de los más temibles monstruos. Algunos decían que hasta eran verdaderos titanes enviados por los dioses para resguardar el dominio familar de los depredadores humanos.

La familia Uchiha era la más poderosa de Konoha, su riqueza ascendía a mas de 70 barriles de oro puro y por lo menos 200 de diamantes en bruto del más peculiar origen. Sus dominios quedaban en una empinada colina a las afueras del pueblo, en un camino de arbustos frondosos y riesgosas subidas que hacían desistir a los pueblerinos de acudir a pie.

De ellos se hablaban muchas cosas en el corazón del pueblo. La gente les temía, más por sus curioso atractivo de ojos negros y piel palida que por los demonios que podían estar ocultando entre las cañerias, pero aún así, su inmensa riqueza era un poderoso imán para las jovencitas que le contorneaban las caderas y le sonreían con coquetería al único herededo Uchiha que quedaba soltero.

Es por eso que cuando el menor de los 2 hermanos Uchiha pidió la mano de una muchacha, el pueblo entero se encendió en murmullos y ansias de averiguar quien había sido la gran afortunada.

Una muchachita que acababa de cumplir los 18 años, de aspecto diáfano y con un cabello curiosamente rosado, tuvo la suerte de ser correspondida por el gran Sasuke Uchiha. Había estado enamorada de él desde los 5 años, cuando lo vio por primera vez acompañado de su padre, bajando de una lujosa limusina negra.

Él no lucía igual que los demás niños del pueblo, no llevaba la camiseta sucia y los pantaloncillos rasgados, ni mucho menos llevaba la cara salpicada de tierra por jugar en el túnel del terror que el alcalde había construido en la placita de Konoha. Iba elegantemente vestido con una chaquetita negra y unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban a las rodillas y que eran inmeditamente seguidos por unos calcetines blanquicimos. Su rostro pálido, su cabello negro como la noche y su mirada envejecida.

Se enamoró de su particularidad y de su lacónico aspecto. No se atrevió a hablarle porque los rumores sobre los demonios le aterraron, y se ocultó solo para observarlo ingresar a la tienda de telas con su padre. Siguió con la vista la magnifica limusina que se perdió calle arriba, allí donde el cemento se convertía en tierra y ascendía como una empinada colina.

Tuvo que esperar 3 largos años para conocerlo. Él llegó a la escuela donde Sakura estudiaba con la justificación de que quería interactuar con los niños del pueblo, y su pura presencia dejó a todos mudos.

No hablaba con nadie, pero Sakura fue la primera en saludarlo. Le sonrió con dulsura y se acarició los cabellos nerviosa, mientras él la estudiaba como si quisiera imprimir cada parte de su cuerpo. Nunca llegó a ser comunicativo con nadie, a pesar de que se graduó en la misma escuela, pero al menos Sakura consiguió que él dejara de mirarla como a un bicho raro.

Comenzaron a llevarse bien. No la clase de relación de dos buenos amigos, pero Sakura podía sentir que se comunicaban de alguna forma, y ella iba enamorandose cada vez más de él, en silencio.

Naruto, un chiquillo rubio e hiperquinético, mostró fascinación por Sasuke desde el primer día. Lo aguijoneó con preguntas, con invitaciones a jugar o compartir un helado, pero jamás consiguió lo que Sakura logró, que Sasuke le confesara que con ella se sentía tranquilo.

Para Sakura el día más feliz fue cuando Sasuke le pidió matrimonio. A pesar de que el muchacho no fue romántico, Sakura sabía que esas cosas le costaban y no lo presionó. Queriendo besarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero conteniendose por miedo al rechazo, le dijo que sería la mujer más feliz de Konoha a su lado.

El rumor se expandió rapido por las calles del pueblo. Lo supieron las amigas de Sakura, lo supieron los compañeros de clase de Sasuke, aquellos chicos que habían tratado inutilmente de unirlo a las conversaciones matutinas. Lo supo Naruto, que creyó que no podría ser mejor noticia la de sus dos amigos finalmente casados.

* * *

Cuando el gran día llegó, Sakura se casó a la tierna edad de 18 años por amor, porque estaba locamente enamorada del unico chico al que había podido mirar durante su pubertad y su adolescencia.

Sasuke se casó por tradición, porque en su familia era una obligación contraer matrimonio antes de cumplidos los 19 años de edad, y eso él jamás podría cuestionarlo aunque le pareciera absurdo.

Le propuso matrimonio a Sakura porque siempre se habian llevado bien. Se conocian desde los 8 años y aunque él no solía ser comunicativo con nadie, con Sakura podía permanecer en silencio sin sentir la incómoda sensación en el aire, como le pasaba con todos. No la amaba, pero le caía bien.

Sakura penso que moriría de la felicidad cuando él se arrodilló frente a ella y le propuso que fueran marido y mujer, porque a diferencia de él, no se trataba unicamente de empatía, se trataba de amor, el más fuerte y puro de los amores. Quizo planear una boda enorme, despampanante como siempre la había soñado, pero Sasuke se negó de inmediato, y ella tuvo que conformarse con una ceremonia aburrida, solo 50 butacas ocupadas y un sí demasiado parco por parte de su esposo.

El beso no fue mucho mejor. Sasuke la acercó de la nuca cuando el sacerdote terminaba de decir que el novio podía besar a la novia, y sus labios fríos se estamparon contra los suaves de Sakura de forma para nada cariñosa.

Ella tuvo la desesperada necesidad de profundisar el beso, pero antes de que pudiera mover un solo músculo, Sasuke ya se había alejado y la tomaba del brazo para que ambos caminaran por la idonea alfombra roja hasta la salida.

Las campanas estallaron en la enorme edificación de cielo abierto, y los invitados se pusieron de pie mientras pequeños pedasos de papel maché caían sobre los novios.

Como la mayoría de los presentes sabía que el amor fluía desde una sola dirección, ninguno se mostró demasiado emocionado. Aplausos por cortecía, aún cuando Sakura sonrió con la mas bella de las sonrisas a su nuevo marido.

Sus amigas: Ino, Ten ten, Temari e Hinata se apretujaron para disputarse el ramo de rosas, y cuando Hinata lo cogió entre sus manos una felicidad insospechada la embargó, mientras dirigía sus tímidos ojos hacia Naruto, el amor de su vida desde los tiernos años escolares.

Lamentablemente, Naruto estaba demasiado emocionado por el compromiso de sus mejores amigos, que nisiquiera se giró a mirarla. Sus llamativos ojos azules contemplaron con desasosiego la enorme limusina blanca en la que Sakura y Sasuke se marcharon a su luna de miel.

Sakura dio una lenta inspección por el vidrio trasero, viendo como la gente se agolpaba fuera de la Iglesia para despedirlos . Hubiera deseado una celebración más grande en la catedral de Konoha. Hubiera deseado al menos que Sasuke le tomara la mano durante el camino, pero no consiguió ninguna de las dos cosas ese día. En realidad, consiguió sentirse todavía más triste cuando Sasuke le dio las gracias por lo que ella había hecho, como si el compromiso se tratase de un simple favor.

Cuando la limusina desapareció de la vista de los habitantes de Konoha, y cuando los que habían estado siguiendola mientras esta avanzaba lentamente regresaron por el mismo camino, el pueblo entero estalló en fiesta.

Era una tradición celebrar las bodas durante todo el día y noche, sin descanso, sin dar tregua a los ojos enrojecidos por el alcohol y a las piernas flaqueantes despues de horas haciendo uso de los mejores pasos de baile.

Ese día no fue la excepción, aún cuando los rumores eran una ventisca de desánimo para las amigas y la familia de Sakura. Que Sasuke no la amaba, decian por ahí. Que él no podría amar nunca a la pobre muchacha, decían otros.

Pero aún así celebraron, más por tradición que por que realmente lo sintieran necesario. El pueblo se olvidó de los rumores esa tarde, esa noche.

Bailaron, bebieron, fumaron y cantaron el himno de Konoha a todo bosarrón mientras los más borrachines intentaban mantenerse en pie con la mano bien apretada al corazón.

Hasta la familia Uchiha se unio a la celebración. Desde su palco de mármol ubicado en medio de la plaza de Las bendiciones, como se le llamaba a la enorme plaza frente al edificio del alcalde, la familia Uchiha presenció el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y bailes típicios, bebiendo champaña y comiendo camarones con salsa de especias.

El patriarca Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha estaba contento. Se bebió 6 copas de champaña e incluso le convidó un poco a un bagabundo que le dio golpecitos al palco con su jarrito de metal. "Por el matrimonio de mi hijo" le dijo sonriendo inusualmente. "Por el matri hip monio del muchachi hip to" le contesto el vaganbundo haciendo un exagerado gesto de salud.

Quizo bajar del palco y bailar con las muchachitas de falda corta y blusas ligeras, pero su mujer, la muy recatada Mikoto Uchiha, cuyo apellido de soltera había sido olvidado hasta por ella misma, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se quedara en su lugar.

- Nuestro hijo pequeño se ha casado, mujer! - bosiferó Fugaku bebiendose su 7 copa de champaña con muy poca elegancia.

Tenía que reconocer que muy pocas cosas lo ponían de tan buen humor, pero el casamiento de su hijo pequeño era una de las pocas, sino la única cosa que lo hizo verdaderamente feliz. Su familia llevaba una línea milenaria de generaciones que contraían matrimonio a edad temprana, porque eso significaba que los herederos crecían al alero de padres fuertes y jovenes, y se hacían cargo de la fortura a una edad responzable.

Ese era el objetivo de todo buen Uchiha. Lograr que sus hijos se casaran antes de los 19 años y que tuvieran familia a penas cumplido 1 año de matrimonio. Fugaku se había casado a los 17 años con una Mikoto de solo 16, tan enamorada como infantil. Aunque él no era un hombre expresivo, la mujer que en esos momentos estaba a su lado, impidiendole que se sirviera una nueva copa de champaña, era la persona más importante en su vida, y así había sido todo esos años desde que la conoció.

Su padre había contraido matrimonio a las 16, con una muchachita de 14 años, que se convirtió en una excelente madre y abuela, sobre todo para Sasuke. Fue ella quien terminó presionando al joven Sasuke para que comenzara a buscar esposa porque, como lo indicaba la tradición, ya estaba llegando a la fecha límite. A Sasuke le quedan meses para los 19 años, y Fogaku había estado muy preocupado de que la tradición se rompiera en mil pedasos cuando Sasuke le anunciera que no podría sus ojos en una mujer todabía.

Tuvo que dejar de forsar la botella de champaña, porque estuvo a punto de verterla sobre la falda de Mikoto cuando esta le insistió que dejara de tomar.

Pero es que tenía sus razones. Estaba feliz. No había nada de que preocuparse despues de todo. Sakura era una muchacha hermosa, dulce, inoscente como una palomita, y tan enamorada de Sasuke que Fogaku podía apostar que en muy poco tiempo llegarian los nietos a la familia.

Y con una sonrisa que nadie podría borrar esa noche, Fogaku contempló el expectáculo de la plaza convencido de que en enfecto ese era un gran pueblo.

Así transcurrió la noche en Konoha, y a los pueblerinos los sorprendió el alba por la mañana, con un día soleado y un cielo claro y limpio, todo lo contrario a como se encontraban por esas horas la mayoría de los hombre y mujeres.

Los borrachos se habian dormido en las calles, las mujeres de tanto bailar traían los pies llenos de callos y heridas, y Fogaku, el gran patriarca de la familia Uchiha, se avergonzaba luciendo unas terribles ojeras y una resaca de campeonato. Te lo dije, fueron las palabras de su mujer, cuando regresaban a su enorme mansión a las afueran del pueblo.

* * *

Mientras los pueblerinos daban inicio a la celebración, Sakura viajaba con Sasuke a las playas caribeñas de america central.

Primero viajaron varias millas en automovil, y luego se embarcaron en un bonito barco, propiedad de la familia Uchiha, por supuesto.

No era demasiado grande, pero si muy lujoso, y eso que Sakura no sabía mucho de lujos. Aquel lugar le pareció despampanante, sillones de cuero rojo y enchapes de oro puro, y lo que era todabía más espectacular, una hermosa cama con dosel, del que colgaban cortinas de seda auténtica, blancas como la porcelana.

Tuvo deseos de que Sasuke se acostara con ella entre las sábanas, de besarlo delicadamente y sentir por primera vez el contacto pleno con un hombre. Pero no consiguió que Sasuke entendiera las indirectas y tuvo que conformarse con sentarse en la cubierta con un mojito intacto en una mano.

Sasuke estaba a su lado, pero no la miraba. Su vista estaba perdida en la inmensidad del mar que se recortaba bajo la proa abriendo paso ante ellos, sus ojos entrecerrados no miraban nada.

Ella no podría decir si estaba triste o contento, en realidad era más seguro que estuviera indiferente, como siempre, pero había algo más en la expresión de su rostro que la hacía dudar.

Le dio la primera provada a su mojito, pero como no era fanática de los tragos fuertes, no lo disfrutó para nada. Sasuke, en cambio, ya se había bebido el primero y se llevaba a los labios un segundo mojito, mientras su vista seguía perdida donde mismo.

Sakura tenía deseos de hablarle de algo, de que iniciaran algun tipo de conversación trivial como lo harían dos esposos, pero Sasuke parecía disfrutar del silencio que se había formado entre los dos, y ella no tuvo el valor de interrumpir su concentración.

Que absurdo se sentía todo eso. Ella era su mujer, él la había elegido para que lo fuera, y aún así ella sentía que le debía un sumo respecto, como lo había sentido antes de que se conocieran, cuando ella lo veía de lejos pasear por el pueblo.

Sasuke terminó su trago y Sakura le ofresió el suyo con un gesto dulce, pero él no aceptó. Disfrútalo, le dijo, pero Sakura no lo había encontrado sabroso. Más por cortesia que por gusto, se lo bebió de un sorbo y sacudió la cabeza pensando que el aire se había vuelto levemente difuso.

Siendo los únicos pasajeros del barco, Sakura prefirió quedarse en la cubierta cuando Sasuke avisó que iría un rato adentro. Sabía que no se refería a la habitación, sino probablemente al bar a prepararse otro trago, o a recostarse en el sofá de la sala de estar, de modo que no tenía sentido acompañarlo al mismo silencio incómodo.

El aire fresco por lo menos la tranquilizaba. Porque Sakura estaba muy nerviosa. Aún llevaba el vestido de novia puesto, y lo que quedaba del peinado hacia esfuerzo por manenterse en pie. Hechando un vistaso parcial al barco, se dio cuenta de que el capitán la miraba desde el timón con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura pensó que se veía ridicula con el vestido blanco de tull, con una larguisima cola que reposaba a su lado, y la soledad rodeandola como el inmenso mar rodeando la embarcación. No era la clase de luna de miel que estaba esperando, en realidad ni siquiera se acercaba minimamente al tipo de descripción que ella y sus amigas solían platicar en los tiempos libres. Aun cuando llevaba puesto el vestido ideal y su marido era exactamente el tipo de chico soñado por ella, lo demás era un completo desastre. Sasuke no la trataba como su esposa, sino como la amiga que siempre fue para él, la acompañante de silencios largos y tediosos y la receptora de miradas amables aunque frías. Ni más ni menos.

Es por eso que se sintió tan ridicula cuando el capitan le sonrió como no lo habia hecho su esposo en todo el día. Era absurdo que se sintiera así, porque ella sabía como era Sasuke y despues de todo se había enamorado de él por eso mismo.

Solo que ahora, plenamente conciente de sus necesidades, quería que Sasuke la estuviera sosteniendo de la cintura y que mientras ella contemplaba el mar él le repartiera besos por el cuello y los hombros. Si hasta su vestido estaba hecho de tal manera que sus hombros y la parte superior de su pecho estaban desnudos, dispuestos a ser acarciados por una mano masculina.

Pensó que no le vendria mal otro mojito para pasar el amargo momento que estaba viviendo.

Sasuke se sentó en el calido asiento de cuero rojo. Su tercer trago permanecia en su mano derecha, blandiendose delicadamente de un lado a otro.

Se sentía relajado, porque se habia sacado finalmente un gran peso de encima. Su padre no lo molestaría más con eso de contraer matrimonio y su abuela no se pondría a mostrarle fotografias de chicas del pueblo con las que podría casarse.

Sakura le había salvado la vida, y estaba seguro de que ella era la mujer indicada para él porque jamás le había pedido nada, y dudaba que fuera a hacerlo. Sakura era pasiente y comprendía su silencio, lo respetaba y el después de todo la quería a su manera.

No la veía como una esposa, y estaba seguro de que Sakura tampoco lo veía a él como un esposo ideal con el cual se sentaría a conversar del futuro, entre ellos la relación era compleja y dificil de llevar, pero era la unica relacion que Sasuke manejaba bien.

Mientras él se bebía el trago a sorvos lentos pensando que se sentía tranquilo y conforme, Sakura se tragaba un baso de ron sintiendose la mujer más desdichada del mundo.

Pronto la noche calló sobre el mar, remeciendose un poco las aguas y el barco comenzó a agitarse un poco más, como el balanceo de una mesedora. Sakura cerró los ojos y respiró el aire fresco y limpio, experimentando la embriagues en su cuerpo como un frenético impulso de hacer lo que deseaba.

Y lo que deseaba era estar con Sasuke, en cuerpo y alma. Porque esa noche todo Konoha estaría rumoreando sobre ellos, preguntandose si acaso el frio Uchiha habìa logrado despertar la pasión de la tierna Sakura, la adorable e inoscente Sakurita. Harian brindis por la luna de miel magica y fogosa, seguramente hasta estarian diciendo lo indiferente que se veía el novio y lo pateticamente feliz que se veía la novia. La pobre eterna enamorada de Sasuke, cuya unica compañía era la inmensidad del mar.

No. Sakura cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ella era la esposa de Sasuke, no su eterna enamorada. Los sueños ya no existian, porque ya estaba casada con el amor de su vida.

Quisá fuera por la cantidad de alcohol que bebió, pero dandose la vuelta en sus pasos y recogiendo la cola del vestido, Sakura se movió por la cubierta hasta las habitaciones, golpeó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la abrió.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y la expresion tranquila. Sakura no sintió remordimiento cuando lo despertó sin cuidado y lo jaló de la camisa hasta que él tuvo que ponerse de pie.

- Te espero en la habitación, ahora – le dijo Sakura con voz segura. No se le trabó la lengua para hablar aunque sintió el paladar adormilado.

- ¿Que sucede, Sakura? - preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja, confundido.

- Nada – respondió ella fingiendo una sonrisa de lo más inoscente, pero por dentro se moría de ganas de gritarle unas cuantas verdades – No tardes.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Sakura se marchó de allí en dirección a la habitación. No se quedó a comprobar cual había sido la expresión de Sasuke, porque la verdad es que no le interesaba. Se había aguantado todo el maldito día siendo complaciente, silenciosa y sumisa. Pero ella era su esposa, y que eso le quedara claro al Uchiha.

* * *

Cuando entró a la habitación, Sakura sintió que el rostro le iba a reventar de lo caliente que estaba. Se sentía raviosa, euforica, dolida y también considerablemente borracha y exitada. No estaba dispuesta a resivir una negativa más por parte de Sasuke ni a comportarse como una exclava de su silencio zafio de siempre.

Como en la habitación habia una nevera con una botella de champaña, desidió servirse una copa para amainar sus tensiones, que por cierto le tenian la espalda tiesa.

Se sentó en la cama con la copa en la mano, de cara a la puerta y esperó consiente de que la pasciencia se le habia ido del cuerpo hace mucho rato.

A penas le dio el ultimo sorvo a la copa, la puerta se abrió y su esposo ingresó como una expresión para nada tranquila. Estaba extrañado, o quiza estuviera impresionado de la repentina exigencia de su esposa por un poco de atenciòn. Despues de todo, Sakura había sido durante todos esos años menos que una mera expectadora, y eso a Sasuke le tranquilizaba un montón.

- Tardaste mucho – le dijo Sakura cruzando las piernas bajo el vestido, que no hizo más que inflarse.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y se cargó contra la pared de madera, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. Se vio tan desafiantemente bueno en esa posición, que Sakura se mordió el labio y él habló.

- Estas muy rara – le dijo - ¿Te pasa algo?

Sakura negó de inmediato y se puso de pie para buscar otro poco de champaña.

- Estoy de maravilla – dijo llenando la copa hasta que la espuma escapó por los bordes manchando la alfombra del piso. No se disculpó porque estaba muy borracha para recordar que se trataba del barco de Sasuke - ¿Quieres un poco? - preguntó

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y siendo mas rápido que Sakura, que se movía con torpeza y poca agilidad, le quitó la copa de las manos y la dejó sobre la nevera.

- Estás borracha – le dijo con reproche. Sakura pudo jurar que su voz sonó preocupada y eso la alegró, aunque no mejoró la situación – ¿Cuanto bebiste después de que me fui?

- Has el calculo tú – respondió Sakura aguijoneandolo con la vista – Iba en mi primer trago cuando me dejaste sola en la cubierta, y me quedé hasta el anochecer.

- Te ofrecí bajar conmigo – Sasuke sonó molesto, como si odiara que le recriminaran las cosas. Desde luego que Sakura no podía olvidar que un Uchiha jamás daba explicaciones ni se justificaba. Para ellos la absoluta razón estaba de su parte y Sakura como buena esposa debía respetarlo, ¿verdad?

- Claro, lo había olvidado – dijo en voz baja. Se alejó de él llevando la cola a rastras y tomó asiento en la cama de seda, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la suave tela rosar cada uno de sus poros. Como deseaba enroscarse entre las sabanas con Sasuke. La sola idea la hizo enrojecer, pero atribuyó sus pensamientos subidos de tono a todo el alcohol que su cuerpo trataba de procesar.

- No deberias haber bebido tanto – habló Sasuke luego de una pausa en la que la estuvo mirando con curiosidad.

Sakura se encojió de hombros.

- Es mi luna de miel – le dijo haciendo un puchero inconciente – Se supone que de debo divertirme, ¿no?

- Pero estás borracha – le recordó Sasuke – Y tu no bebes. Imagina como te sentirás mañana.

Pero eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado. Quería que su esposo se comportara como su esposo de una vez por toda, y si con todo lo que bebió habia conseguido llamar un poco su atension, entonces valía la pena cada miligramo de alcohol que se habia hechado a la sangre. Sonrió pensando que de verdad estaba desesperada.

- Eso no importa – dijo pasandose la lengua por los labios secos. Luego miró a Sasuke con sus ojos verdes hechando chispas – Ven aquí – pidió sin cortesia.

Él no se acercó.

Sasuke – lo llamó – "Por favor" acércate.

Él finalmente avansó y se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ella. Sakura subió los ojos por el cuerpo alto de Sasuke y se detuvo cuando llegó al rostro simétrico del chico, pálido como la porcelana, y duro como roca. Sasuke era jodidamente impenetrable.

- Me has ignorado todo el día – le dijo con voz amarga – Y te recuerdo que soy tu esposa.

- Lo sé – Sasuke no vaciló en responder – Pero te recuerdo que yo soy así.

Sakura se quedo con el LOSE atrapado en los labios, incapaz de decirlo porque no tenía deseos de asumir que su esposo no tenía vuelta atras, y que era un caso para archivar en los expedientes de lo imposible.

En lugar de ello, hizo uso de la repentina personalidad y coraje que le brindó el alcohol y se arremangó el enorme enredo que era su vestido, hasta revelar unas delgadas y firmes piernas.

- Y yo te recuerdo que aún así debes comportarte como un marido – le dijo demandante, sin sonar sensual, solo desesperada por atensión.

Siguió subiendo su vestido ante los ojos de Sasuke hasta que sus braguitas se asomaron por entre los pliegues de tela, y enseguida Sakura se movió un poco hacia atrás con las piernas insinuadoramente abiertas. No cabía duda, ni para el más despistado, que eso era una oferta explicita de sexo.

La cara de Sasuke por primera vez en todo el dia, por primera vez en todo el maldito tiempo que se conocian, se coloreó levemente de rojo. Estaba nervioso, y Sakura se sintió feliz.

- ¿Que haces? - preguntó él sin poder mover un solo músculo de la impresión.

- Es obvio, me estoy entregando a ti – respondió Sakura sin dejar de mirar esos profundos ojos negros, que de a poco se iban perdiendo en aquella parte de ella que estaba demasiado expuesta – Como tu esposa.

Sasuke no reaccionó durante un rato. Sakura siguió en su posición, con las piernas separadas y el vestido arremangado en su cintura. Su piel blanca ofrecia un espectaculo admirable, y si alguien hubiera podido intruducirse en la mente de Sasuke habria descubierto que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero también habria sido testigo de una batalla campal en la cual se debatian los pensamientos mas oscuros del chico contra la fría indiferencia que se negaba a perder terreno.

Cuando finalmente Sasuke hizo un movimiento, Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo esperó, mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella, para besarla, supuso, para acariciarle los muslos con deleite. Pero estuvo esperando el ansiado beso en los labios a penas sintió la respiraciòn de Sasuke demasiado cerca del rostro, solo que su boca no tocó jamás la de ella.

En lugar de eso, Sasuke le besó fugazmente la frente y con sus manos niveas y firmes le bajó el vestido hasta que Sakura volvió a quedar inmaculadamente cubierta, sin que una sola mano masculina hubiera corrompido los frescos trosos de piel de entre sus piernas.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y frustada.

- No tienes que hacer esto, Sakura – le dijo Sasuke mirandola con una desconcertante culpabilidad en sus ojos negros.

- Pero...- Sasuke la interrumpió.

- Se que mi actitud indiferente te hizo pensar que debias hacerlo.

Sakura quiso hablar, pero Sasuke se negó a permitirle si quiera un simple sonido de protesta.

- No quiero que te sientas forzada a nada, yo jamás usaria una tecnica tan baja para presionarte – le dijo y Sakura pudo ver que hablaba encerio, sintiendose verdaderamente arrepentido de que ella estuviera a punto de entregarle su virginidad a la fuerza. Tuvo la brutal desesperación de decirle que ella quería hacerlo, que se moria de ganas de que él la tocara y la hiciera sentir deseada por primera vez desde que se habian comprometido.

Pero no tuvo el valor de decir nada.

- Cuando estés lista, Sakura – le dijo Sasuke y le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Sakura así lo hizo, y su cabeza llegó hasta los hombros de Sasuke – No te apures.

Y le pasó una mano por el cabello rosado, en un gesto casi paternal, como si Sakura fuera una niña pequeña a punto de cometer un terrible error.

Tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas cuando le dijo a Sasuke que tenía razón, que en realidad todo había sido muy extraño y que aun no lograba acostumbrarse a la idea de que estaba casada tan joven. Así lo suponia Sasuke, porque nunca se habia esperado una reacción así de Sakura, tan fuera de lo comùn, tan poco tranquila y sumisa.

De modo que esa noche terminó sin sorpresas. Sasuke se cambió de ropa en el baño y Sakura en la habitación, y luego como dos perfectos desconocidos ocuparon lados opuestos de la cama sin que sus pies se rozaran un solo milimetro.

Sakura se durmió pensando que cuando Ino la llamara por la mañana, tendría que confezarle que seguía siendo tan virgen como siempre.

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ!_**


	2. De burlas y Maldiciones

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Advertencia: Las personalidades de algunos personajes son absolutamente distintas a las originales! Además de que la historia no sigue el hilo de la trama verdadera de Naruto ni siquiera un pocoxd**

**.**

**.  
**

**I. La mujer que amaba demasiado**

**

* * *

**

_** 2) Capitulo segundo: De burlas y maldiciones**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto estaba dormido en el cesped de la plaza de las bendiciones. Los limpiadores ya habían recogido los destrosos y la basura, pero algunas personas seguian dormitando bajo el sol, con el alcohol avandonando lentamente sus cuerpos a travez del sudor. La celebración había sido realmente tremenda.

Hinata pasó con Ino cuando eran las 12 del del día. Lo vio de espalda al potente sol y sintió ganas de acudir a él para socorrerlo, pero Ino la detuvo.

- Deja que se rostice – le dijo sin soltarla – Se lo merece por lo que hizo anoche.

Ino tenía razon, pero Hinata siguió deseando ayudarle cuando rodearon la plaza y se perdieron calle arriba, en dirección a la taberna Munni's, punto de encuentro de la mayoría de los jovenes de Konoha.

Naruto había actuado como un verdadero idiota durante la noche. Además de beberse todo tipo de tragos, terminó gritando que él amaba a Sakura y que más le valía al cubito de hielo de Sasuke no hacerla sufrir porque de lo contrario él mismo se encargaria de enviarlo al infierno de una sola patada en el trasero.

No hizo caso a Hinata, ni siquiera cuando las insinuaciones de sus amigos de que sacara a bailar a la tímida muchacha fueron demasiado obvias. Simplemente estaba absorto y borracho. De algun modo extraño tambien estaba muy feliz por Sasuke, porque finalmente su silencio y su indiferencia habian conseguido algo más que rechazo y disgusto por parte de los demás. Naruto suponía con admiración que Sakura había tocado una fibra muy sensible en el corazón del chico, solo que él no sabía la verdadera razon que motivó el casamiento.

La mayoría de la gente del el pueblo lo sabía, era un rumor con la fuerza de una ola gigantesca, pero Naruto se hacía el sordo por una sola razón, y es que él era incapaz de creer que Sasuke fuera capaz de hacer sufrir a la unica persona que verdaderamente lo conocía. No, Naruto estaba seguro de que Sasuke sentía algo muy fuerte por la pelirrosa, tan fuerte que nadie era capaz de entenderlo.

Frente a todos esos pensamientos que inundaban la mente del rubio, Hinata no podía competir. A Naruto la chica le caía bien, en realidad nadie le caía mal, pero jamás se había detenido a mirarla con otros ojos, ni siquiera esa noche en que Hinata se vistió especialmente para él y bailó a costa de su timidez atrayendo la atención de muchos chicos, menos la de Naruto.

Con el terrible expectáculo que Naruto dio en la tarima, y su sorpresiva declaración de amor, Hinata perdió todas las esperanzas y habría estado a punto de salir corriendo de allí si no hubiera sido por que Ino la detuvo del brazo y le dijo que no se dejara llevar por las palabras de un borracho. Ella, sin embargo, estuvo segura de que Naruto no mentia cuando dijo que amaba a Sakura, y Naruto también estuvo más que seguro de que lo que dijo era sierto e indiscutible.

Él amaba a Sakura, la amaba como solo la experiencia puede enseñar a amar. La amaba como amigo, como hombre y como hermano. No la deseaba para él, porque la deseaba feliz, y sabía que su felicidad estaba unicamente con Sasuke.

Pero eso nadie lo entendia. El corazón de Hinata se rompió, porque ella no entendía el amor de Naruto.

- Es mejor que lo olvides – fue que le dijo Ino cuando llegaron a la taberna Munni's.

Hinata evocó a Naruto bajo el sol, con su cabello rubio en puntas brillando como el oro puro y su perfil infantil humedecido por el sudor que bajaba directamente de su frente. Las camisa blanca cubriendo un cuerpo fuerte de piel tostada, y las piernas largas y firmes como las de un velocista. Dormido se veía tan lindo que le fue imposible sacarselo de la cabeza.

Aunque Naruto en su sueño profundo no pensaba en ella sino en cierta pelirrosa de luna de miel, Hinata tenía grabado a fuego en su memoria la expresión de paz de Naruto mientras dormía.

* * *

A Sakura la despertó el fuerte sol que se filtraba por las ventanillas del barco, y por un momentó, aún con los ojos entrecerrados y perdidos, creyó que estaba de regreso en su cama, alejada de las preocupaciones que regresaron a su cuerpo a penas se incorporó en la cama y descubrió que Sasuke ya no estaba.

Su lado de la cama estaba pulcramente ordenado, y Sakura se inclinó a tomar el olor de la almohada por si acaso el aroma a hombre había sido arrancado.

Pero allí estaba, fuerte y real. A Sakura no le cabía duda de que estaba casada con Sasuke, de que ese hombre estaba en alguna parte del barco, pero aquello era concreto, porque en lo sentimental, ella seguía sola.

Se puso de pie luego de bostesar un par de veces, y colocandose su bata blanca se aproximó al baño para lavarse los dientes. Cuando el espejo le dio un deplorable reflejo de su rostro, Sakura se dio cuenta de que la cabeza le palpitaba y que tenía la garganta seca como si no hubiera bebido liquidos en días. SU cabello estaba desordenado, y sus ojos verdes ya no lo eran tanto, sino que lucian un terrible rojo palido.

Pensó que si Sasuke la había visto así de arruinada, entonces podía despedirse de la consumación del matrimonio para siempre, y la triste idea le hizo soltar una risa amarga.

No estaba para nada feliz. Podría decirse que Sakura era la unica mujer de Konoha que no estaba feliz despues de casarse con el heredero de una cuantiosa suma de dinero, pero era porque ella no se había enamorado de la gruesa billetera de Sasuke. Ella amaba su personalidad, y era masoquista despues de todo, porque ahora mismo era victima de su propio amor, de su excesivo amor por la peculiaridad de Sasuke.

Decidió darse una ducha rapida para despejar la mente de tantas ideas descocadas y sobre todo para mejorar su apariencia de pordiosera por una más o menos acorde a la de una recien casada. Se esparció su jabon hidratante por el cuerpo, dejandolo suave y terso por si las dudas, y se lavó el cabello con su shampoo de berries.

Cuando terminó de acearse y se estaba cepillando los dientes, su celular sonó interrumpiendo la sesión de belleza con la que había conseguido sacarse un rato a Sasuke de la cabeza.

Viendo el remitente, Sakura comprovó que se trataba de su amiga Ino, y de soslayo miró el vacio insipido al lado de su cama como vislumbrando lo que se vendría a penas contestara la llamada.

Lo dejó sonar varias veces, pero luego se reprimió por su corbardía y desidió contestar. La voz de su ruidosa amiga estayó al otro lado.

- Quiero escucharte gritarlo con fuerza, frentona! - bociferó Ino sin siquiera preguntarle como había amanecido – ¡Sasuke es un dios en la cama!

Sakura rodó los ojos pensando que era demasiado evidente aquella conclución. Todo el grupo femenino de Konoha querría saber cómo el silencioso y misterioso de Sasuke revelaria su pasión y desenfreno, pero claro, ninguna de ellas sabría que el silencio no conoce esos terminos.

Tuvo que confezar lo obvio de la situación.

- Si, es tan dios que nisiquiera lo sentí.

Al otro lado se hizo un mutis momentáneo, que fue interrumpido por la chillona voz de Ino preguntando a que diablos se refería con que ni siquiera lo había sentido.

- No lo hicimos – respondió Sakura masticando la repentina rabia que sintió – No hubo esa noche de bodas magica y fogosa.

- ¿Qué? - Ino no cabía en si de la sorpresa, Sakura pudo comprovarlo porque su voz estaba en una tonalidad más alta - ¿Es una broma, verdad?

- ¿Crees que podría bromear con algo asi? - preguntó Sakura sorprendida de que Ino lo hubiera pensado siquiera, despues de todo era la amiga intima a la que le había contado todas sus fantasias con Sasuke y sus planes de bodas ideales y noches de boda a la luz de las velas.

- En realidad no – asintió Ino desde el otro lado - ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

Pero eso Sakura no lo sabía tampoco. No tenía idea de porque Sasuke había creído que ella no quería hacerlo con él, si ella era demasiado obvia con sus sentimientos para que cupiera alguna duda. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le decía que Sasuke simplemente no quería hacerlo con ella, jamás. Obviamente no fue lo que respondió a Ino.

- Le preocupa que no esté lista aún – dijo con la voz apagada.

Ino bufó.

- Tuviste 5 meses de compromiso para prepararte – comentó con la voz molesta. Sakura supuso que Ino se moría por golpear a Sasuke por ser tan condenadamente él – Se acobardó, Sakura. Eso te pasa por casarte con un chico que te conoce desde que te hacias en los pantalones.

- Ino! - la retó Sakura pensando que no tenía nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

- Sabes que es cierto – respondió Ino – Te respeta mucho como para corromperte Sakurita.

Sakura frunció el seño al notar el tono casi burlesco de su amiga.

- Tengo la impresión de que estas difrutando mi desgracia.

Ino rió levemente.

- ¿Desgracia? - preguntó – Estás casada con Sasuke Uchiha, cualquier chica daria todo por estar en tu pellejo.

- Si lo dices por el dinero, ya sabes que yo amo a Sasuke por como es él.

La risita de Ino se hizo presente de nuevo, y Sakura no supo si era ironica o solo por diversión. A veces su amiga realmente la desconcertaba.

- No te culpo por eso – condeció – Está como quiere.

- Ino...

- Vamos, Sakura – interrumpió su amiga – Sasuke ahora es tu esposo. Si no cogieron en su noche de bodas, todavía te quedan 7 días para hacer rechinar las camas de los hoteles.

- !No hables asi, Ino, por dios! – dijo Sakura sonrojandose ante las oscuras imagenes que se filtraron en su mente despues de oír las palabras de Ino. Ella no era una mujer muy liberal, en realidad estaba más chapada a la antigua que sus amigas y eso le traía varios sonrojos exagerados cuando conversaban.

Ino se disculpó sin cambiar el tono divertido, pero insistió en que en efecto tenía razón con eso de que Sasuke era todo suyo para pervertirlo con las más sucias tecnicas sexuales. Sakura desidió que si no terminaba la conversación con su amiga, estaba iba a emocionarse más de la cuenta y entonces ella comensaría a hiperventilar.

- Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie – le dijo antes de colgar. Cuando la llamada se corto, Sakura no estuvo segura de que Ino fuera a cumplir con su palabra, porque despues de todo la chica era muy conocida por expandir los rumores con la rapidez de un relampago, y aquella fama de chismosa podía no excluir a mejores amigas.

Tuvo, sin embargo, la extraña sensacion de que Ino esta vez sabria guardar el secreto, porque para Sakura era muy dificil asumir su repentina realidad, pero era todabía más dificil guardarselo solo para ella. Necesitaba un confidente, e Ino parecía la mejor opción en esos momentos...

A penas Ino colgó, Hinata la miró con curiosidad y la agijoneó con sus peculiares ojos para que hablara.

- Sasuke ni siquiera le puso un dedo encima – dijo Ino haciendo una mueca de enfado.

Ino odiaba a Sasuke, a pesar de que consideraba que era el unico chico del pueblo con una prescencia tan avasalladoramente atractiva, y en comparacion con el resto de los hombres con los que había compartido en la escuela, él era el unico que podía caracterisarse, entre otras cosas, por ser todo un caballero.

Era educado, aunque silencioso, y jamás había intentando propasarse con una chica con excusas baratas como lo hacian sus demás compañeros, dentro de los que cabía destacar al insoportable pelirrojo de nombre Gaara. Sasuke era un hombre de verdad, eso a Ino no le cabía duda, pero lo odiaba por eso.

Ella había caido en sus encantos, se había sentido candidamente atraida hacia el cuando Sasuke llegó a la escuela y durante un tiempo tuvo una tascita rivalidad con Sakura por su amor. Con el tiempo, Ino descubrió que Sasuke ignoraba a todos y a todas, pero curiosamente a la unica que parecía atender era a Sakura.

No era expresivo, porque Sasuke nuca lo fue, pero al menos con ella había una cierta conexión que Ino podía persivir a metros de distancia, y su corazon de niña se trizó por primera vez cuando fue evidente que Sasuke jamás voltearia a verla.

Al principio odió a Sakura más que a Sasuke, la culpó de que hubiera hechizado al muchacho con su terrible inoscencia y generocidad, pero con al tiempo ella misma sucumbió a los encantos de Sakura como lo hacian todos. Aceptó que si acaso había alguien que se adueñara del corazón de Sasuke, esa debía ser Sakura y nadie más, de modo que con el tiempo su odio se convirtió en rabia, porque el chico era lento y Sakura sufría mucho.

Esa era la verdadera razón de que ahora lo odiara tanto. Del amor ciego pasó a la rabia muda, pues estaba segura de que su tierna amiga sufria en silencio por la apatía de Sasuke y este no era capaz de darse cuenta porque seguramente tenía menos sentido comun que un rábano.

- ¿Cómo está Sakura? - le preguntó Hinata adivinando que por la expresión de indignacion de Ino, su amiga pelirrosa debía estarlo pasando muy mal.

Ino le dio un sorvo a su té helado, mascullando algo así como que Sasuke era un tarado.

- No se que pretende – agregó luego.

- ¿Sakura? - inqurió Hinata confundida.

- No, el cubo de hielo – aclaró Ino mirando a Hinata con una expresión de Duh? en su bonito rostro – Es un borde con Sakura, pero aún así se las ingenió para atarla a él.

Hinata asintió pensativa. Había algo extraño en todo eso, parecía como si Sasuke dependiera de Sakura pero no quisiera reconocerlo abiertamente.

- Sasuke nunca a sido muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos – aventuró mientras partía su pastelito de nueces con el tenedor.

- Pero tiene un doctorado en herir los de otros – dijo Ino con tono venenoso.

Hinata cerró la boca llenandola con un trozo de pastel, pues sintió la tension que cargó el aire. No valia la pena discutirle a Ino, porque sus ojos azules estaban brillando de forma asecina.

Afortunadamente Sasuke estaba muy lejos de los poderosos puños de la chica.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Hinata tragando dificultosamente los pedasos de pastel mientras Ino mascullaba incomprensiblemente palabrotas contra Sasuke.

Cuando la puerta de la taberna se abrió, Ino dio un golpe contra la mesa, haciendo que Hinata tuviera que sostener las tazas de té para que no se derramaran sobre el mantel.

- Hablando de "buenos para nada" – dijo Ino viendo como 3 chicos de aspecto demacrado ingresaban a la taberna.

Eran Neji -el que por cierto era el primo de Hinata- Kiba y Gaara, 3 de los muchos chicos a los que Ino no soportaba.

Hinata sugirió que se marcharan cuando los 3 muchachos tomaron asiento muy cerca de ellas, pero un enorme letreno con el menú del día las protegió de ser vistas.

Ino negó inmediatamente. Quería oír lo que dirian esos 3, porque estaba segura de que no sería nada bueno.

Le dijo a Hinata que guardara silencio y se dispuso a escuchar.

Al principio no fue nada interesante. La voz grave de Gaara no paraba de decir que había logrado conseguir a unas cuantas chicas que antes se le resistían con timidas excusas y su risa altanera hizo que Ino apretara el tenedor entre sus dedos hasta que el utencilio de metal se dobló en U.

Neji, sobervio como siempre, le dijo a Gaara que si seguía así, agotaría el recurso femenino de Konoha, a lo que el pelirrojo volvió a mostrarse igualmente arrogante.

Cuando Kiba habló, fue solo para decir que necesitaba una cervesa fría para aplacar la resaca infernal que le retorsia el seso. Los otros dos chicos le reprimieron por tener esa estupida teoría sobre que la cervesa quita la resaca.

Cuando Ino se estaba artando de escuchar a los idiotas de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, Neji introdujo finalmente el tema que tanto le interesaba a ella. Sakura y Sasuke.

* * *

- ¿Como creen que habrá sido la noche de bodas de Sakura y Sasuke? - preguntó el chico de nombre Neji apretando una bolsita de hielo contra su cabeza. Producto de la resaca, sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar.

Aunque Neji Hyuga no era muy amigo de Sasuke, en realidad ni siquiera se hablaban en la escuela, fue el primero en presentarse a la celebración aludiendo su sincero aprecio al Uchiha. Su familia era casi tan poderosa e influyente como la de Sasuke, pero era lo unico parecido entre ellos. Neji tenía su grupo de amigos bien delimitado, y a pesar de que no odiaba a Sasuke, tampoco le agradaba mucho la inmesa popularidad que este tenía con las chicas. Despues del Uchiha, o excuyendolo absolutanmente, Neji era la opción más solicitada por las chicas. Listo, aparentemente amable, misterioso y atractivo, pero también un don juan empedernido. Ese pequeño detalle lo había convertido en el blanco de chaquetadas y escenas incomodas por parte de las muchachas a las que solía mentirles descaradamente.

- Aburrida – respondió Gaara, otro de los compañero de escuela de Sasuke, y no más amigo de él que Neji. Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que había hablado con Sasuke, y es que este ultimo no tenía muchas ganas de conversar con cierto pelirrojo que era lo más parecido a un maniático sexual.

Así era ese chico, Sabaku no Gaara. Se reconocía abiertamente fascinado con el sexo, una especie de terapia de relajación y estimulación de su centro neuralgico, y el mejor tema de conversación para armonizar el día. Aunque en Konoha la tradición y las buenas costumbres eran los pilares que sostenian a los pueblerinos, Gaara se salía de la norma olimpicamente, y conseguía arrastrar con él a una buena parte de la población femenina.

Si no llamaba más la atensión era porque las pueblerinas solían perseguir a los herederos poderosos y no a los del mismo nivel social, pero aún así Gaara se las ingeniaba para pervertir las mentes y colarse entre las faldas de las crédulas muchachas que se sonrojaban al ser observadas por aquellos enormes ojos verdes que solo él poseía.

- Neji no está preguntando si acaso hicieron todas las posiciones del kamasutra. Solo quiere saber si Sakura sigue siendo virgen o no – señaló Kiba, el muchacho atractivo que en esos momentos se servía una cervesa fría como remedio infalible contra la resaca. Daba lo mismo cuantas veces le dijeran que la borrachera no se pasa quedando borracho de nuevo, a él le gustaba el alcohol tanto como a Gaara el sexo ocacional.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Kiba de Konoha era la cantidad de celebraciones desenfrenadas que podía aprovechar para beber en exceso y quisa, si la noche le permitía, coquetearle a una incredula muchachita que se iría con él a un oscuro sitio sin ley.

A él tambien le había tocado compartir con Sasuke, y había terminado por caerle bien a pesar de que el chico ignoraba a todos con su aparente frialdad de hielo. Se había sentado detrás de él durante todo el ultimo año, pero Sasuke jamás se aprendió su nombre. Kiba intuía que el Uchiha finjía ese aspecto porque a las chicas les gustaba desifrarlo como si fuera un puzzle y porque la frialdad siempre era compatible con pasión desenfrenada.

Eso creía Kiba que pensaban las chicas, de modo que lejos de que Sasuke le cayera mal lo consideraba un experto en enigma femenino, por haber dado con la tecnica de conquista más eficiente.

Estuvo feliz por él cuando anunciaron la boda, siempre le había parecido que Sakura, la bonita chica de ojos verdes, era el complemento perfecto para Sasuke, porque esos dos no se despegaban nunca en la escuela. Ella se sentaba a su lado y a veces le acariciaba el cabello con cuidado y Sasuke se dejaba sin mostrarse arisco con ella.

Eso era amor para Kiba, no le cabía duda.

- Yo pienso que sigue igual de virgen – acotó Gaara despreocupado – Sasuke no tiene el don simplemente.

- ¿Que don? - preguntó Neji arqueando las cejas.

Gaara lució una de sus seductoras sonrisas, esas que usaba con las chicas y chasqueó la lengua como si le hubieran preguntando lo más obvio.

- Mi don – aclaró sonriendo – No todos tienen la capacidad de...

- Follar sin cansancio – se adelantó Kiba riendo, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando resivio una mirada asecina por parte de Gaara, que no habia cosa en todo el mundo que odiara más que las burlas.

- El sexo es un arte – corrigió ofendido, pero la verdad es que no era muy artística la manera de Gaara para consebir el acto sexual. A él le gustaba sin compromisos y sin demasiadas palabras de por medio, si estas se ausentaban era tanto mejor para él.

- Te aseguro que Sakura deja a Sasuke antes de que este pueda mostrarle su arte – sentenció Neji con sorna, cargandose contra el asiento, seguro de que la cabeza le iba a reventar en mil pedasos.

Los tres amigos estaban de acuerdo en eso. Pero no era los unicos, todo Konoha se estaba preguntando que coño habia hecho Sakura al casarse con el frío de Sasuke sin haber esperado hasta que el muchacho cambiara un poco de actitud.

Kiba, Neji y Gaara podian dar testimonio de la inclemencia de Sasuke y de los esfuerzos de Sakura, y siendo profundamente objetivos, no esperaban que la pobre muchacha hubiera podido llegar hasta el alma de un chico que al parecer carecía de ella. Kiba era el único que tenia la vaga sensancion de que Sasuke solo podía amar a Sakura.

Como cada uno se habìa sumido en un silencio reflexibo, ninguno persivió a una rubia chica que avanzaba hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido, dando sancadas mortales contra el piso de madera, seguida de cerca por una chiquilla tímida de largos cabellos azul oscuro.

- Mira quienes están aquí, Hinata – dijo la chica rubia cuando estuvo frente a la mesa de Gaara,Neji y Kiba – Los tres cerditos.

Neji se mostró molesto de inmediato, pero fue el único porque a Gaara le causó gracia el comentario y Kiba estaba demasiado ocupado bebiendose la cervesa para mostrar interés en la insoportable de Ino.

- ¿Que quieres? - preguntó Neji – Me duele mucho la cabeza para soportar tu chillona voz.

Ino hizo rechinar los dientes de pura rabia. Odiaba a Neji, y el asunto era mutuo, era un odio desde los tiernos años escolares hasta las primeras fiestas en que Neji se encargó de humillar a Ino con insultos de toda clase. Ella estaba segura de que ya no se trataba solo de rivalidad adolescente, ahora la relación se habia adentrado en un terreno mucho más turbulento.

- Entonces deja de meter tu sucia nariz en otros asuntos – escupió Ino acercandose lo suficiente a Neji para que este pudiera ver el brillo asecino que destilaban sus pupilas.

- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó él confundido – Ya te volviste oficialmente loca.

- Estoy hablando de Sakura y Sasuke, saco de desperdicios – siseó Ino más furiosa que antes, pues había escuchado a Gaara y a Kiba reir por lo bajo. Si, que rieran lo que quisieran, ella se encargaría de cellarles la boca para siempre.

- A si que estabas escuchando! - rió Gaara, metiendose en la conversación sin que nadie lo hubiera invitado – No tienes modales, Ino.

Hinata estuvo a punto de sostener a Ino de la solapa para que no cometiera una estupides, pero fue muy tarde, porque la chica rubia se avalanzo sobre Gaara para darle un buen plantón en la boca.

Sin embargo, el chico fue más rapido y se puso de pie antes de que Ino pudiera estrellarle el puño, y la agarró pasandole el brazo alrededor del cuello , inmovilizandola.

- Vas a hacer que te hechen por disturbio público – le dijo cerca del oído, con ese tono fatalmente sobervio que tanto Ino odiaba.

- Sacame tus sucias manos de encima – dijo ella con tono amenazante.

Los demas chicos se habian puesto de pie, pero ninguno quizo intervenir.

- ¿Por que no te relajas? - preguntó Gaara sin intensiones de soltarla – Estas manos podrian hacerte sentir muy bien.

- Ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra – escupió Ino tratando de que el chico afloraja la fuerza que estaba poniendo en su cuello. Sentía como la respiración se le hacía cada vez más dicil, sin mencionar que Gaara tenía los jodidos labios pegados a su oreja.

- Lo dices solo porque tienes miedo de que te guste demasiado – respondió él e Ino sintio su aliento calido colarsele por la oreja, hasta llegar a su cerebro. Un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo, pero antes de que le viniera una pataleta, Gaara la soltó dandole un suave empujón hacia adelante.

Cuando Ino se giró con el cabello revuelto y la respiración acelerada, Gaara la observaba con una sonrisa, y sus ojos verdes brillaban del mismo modo altanero de siempre. Kiba y Neji estaban callados, pero Ino sabía que por dentro se morian de las ganas de reirse de ella, porque desde que tenía memoría, Gaara conseguía dejarla en vergüenza justo cuando ella pensaba que lo había atrapado.

Se arregló la ropa, arta de tener que soportar lo mismo siempre, y apuntó al chico a modo de amenaza.

- Te vas a arrepentir de tu maldita altaneria, Sabaku no – le dijo con la voz extrañamente oscurecida, que de no ser porque probenía de la Ino que todos conocian, habría sonado como una maldición ancestral – Te juro que un día de estos te vas a arrepentir de ser un cerdo, porque cuando de verdad te enamores de una chica, ella te aplastará como a un gusano!

Cuando se calló, un silencio lóbrego acompañó la sentencia que había arrojado sobre Gaara, que lejos de hecharse a reír como lo hicieron Neji y Kiba, se sintió extrañamente sobrecogido por el pánico. ¿Y si es una bruja? pensó mientras Ino cogía del brazó a Hinata y ambas desaparecian por la puerta de la taberna, dejando tras de si una estela invisible de malos augurios.

- Dejen de reír – le dijo a sus dos amigos – Acaba de maldecirme.

Kiba resopló.

- ¿No vas a creerte algo así, verdad? - preguntó dandole golpecitos en la espalda.

Gaara negó poco convencido, pero por dentro una vocecita le dijo a gritos que acudiera a algun purificador de almas. Ino había sonado francamente aterradora...

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ!_**

**_En el proximo capitulo, más de la luna de miel de Sasuke y Sakura... y de la maldición de Ino._**


	3. La debilidad de los hombres que sienten

Primero, quiero dar las gracias por los reviews! Me agrada saber que les gustó la idea y que seguirán leyendo lo que sigue, porque se pone cada vez más interesante :D

Segundo, disculpas generales por la falta de ortografía. No tengo el habito de corregir lo que escribo, pero ésta vez me preocupé de ser lo más cuidadosa posible y que no se me escapara ninguna palabra. Si siguen habiendo muchos errores, me los dicen por favor. GRACIAS!

Ya, en cuanto a la historia, quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas que pueden confundirlos más adelante, si es que no lo han hecho aún. La historia se desarrolla en un mundo ficticio. Si lo llevamos a la realidad, no existe el pueblo Konoha ubicado en una isla tropical en alguna parte del mundo. Sakura y Sasuke viajan en barco por alguno oceano en alguna parte del mundo que no existe, pero dije que iban en dirección a america central para que se hagan una idea del lugar al que se dirigen, más o menos en el caribe, donde están las antillas menores. Es por eso que la isla a la que van no aparece en ningun mapa, Isla Luciernaga.

En en el capitulo de hoy, se habla de BOROS, que es la moneda de la Isla, donde queda ubicada Konoha. Está inventada al igual que todo lo que gira en torno a la trama.

Sin otra aclaración, espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo.

.

.

**La mujer que amaba demasiado**

* * *

.

.

**1) Capitulo tercero: La debilidad de los hombres que sienten**

**

* * *

**

Cuando cortó la llamada con Ino y terminó de vestirse, Sakura salió a la cubierta delantera y vio a Sasuke sentado sobre el borde del barandal, mientras su cabello negro y suave era acariciado por la brisa marina.

Lo contepló un momento, recorriendo sus rasgos finos recortados por la sombra que producía al estar contra los rayos del sol, y ya no se sintió tan triste como hace un rato, porque después de todo Ino tenía razon en una cosa, Sasuke era SU esposo, de nadie más.

- Hola – lo saludó avanzando hasta él, y apoyando sus manos en el barandal, de cara al viento que iba en dirección contraria a la de ellos.

Sasuke la saludó con la voz calmada de siempre y le preguntó si acaso se sentía bien.

Sakura asintió diciendole que estaba perfectamente, lo que no era del todo cierto, porque sentía el estómago vacío, como si le hubieran cavado una tremenda fosa.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de ayer? - preguntó Sasuke mirándola con sus ojos negros.

Sakura se sonrojó visiblemente. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, un rechazo no se olvida ni aunque te hayas bebido la reserva completa de un bar. Ella recordaba perfectamente como había estado esperando ansiosa que Sasuke la tocara, y una sensación amarga evocaba el beso insignificante que recibió en la frente. Tampoco podía olvidar su ofrecimiento tan desvergonzado, pero era peor si lo reconocía abiertamente.

- No estaba borracha – susurró sin mirarlo.

Si lo hubiera hecho, habría descubierto que Sasuke sonrió al escucharla decir eso, pero prefirió contemplar la inmensidad del mar, pues allí no se perdía inexorablemente.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - le preguntó Sasuke luego de un silencio calmo.

Sakura no quería confesar que estaba muerta de hambre, de modo que dijo que estaba bien así.

Solo que su estómago no estuvo de acuerdo en seguirle el juego y se echó a rugir con fuerza, haciendo que el rostro de Sakura adquiriera una tonalidad muy parecida al rojo furioso. Sasuke soltó una risa musical, aterciopelada, y como ella no acostumbraba a escucharlo reír por nada, le pareció increiblemente bonita.

- Tu estómago no dice lo mismo – bromeó Sasuke sacudiendose el cabello de forma sensual, pero seguramente ni siquiera tuvo intensiones de dar esa impresión – Ven... acompáñame a atrás.

Sakura vio la mano de Sasuke aún apoyada sobre la baranda, y tuvo intenciones de entrelazarle los dedos, pero torpemente no lo hizo y Sasuke se incorporó haciendole una seña para que lo siguiera.

Se sintió estúpida luego de su cobardía. Había tenido miedo de tocarlo, de tocar a su propio esposo, y es que lo amaba tanto que no tenía el valor de encararlo, de demostrarle que ella iba a luchar porque su incomunicación se convirtiera finalmente en amor.

Siguió a Sasuke a lo largo de la cubierta hasta que él chico le indicó que se detuviera.

Estaban del lado opuesto del barco, en la popa, donde el viento no golpeaba con fuerza los rostros ni la briza humedecía lentamente el cabello con su riego salado. Allí, dos de los sirvientes de Sasuke acomodaban una improvisada mesa de madera con un lindo mantel blanco.

Había una rosa dentro de un florero de vidrio, una insignificante rosa que, sin embargo, le pareció a Sakura la muestra de mayor cariño y romance que jamás antes hubiera recibido de Sasuke. Un detalle simple, demasiado poco convincente le habría dicho Ino con exceptismo, pero a Sakura le bastó para olvidar la sensación de rechazo que estaba haciendo estragos con su corazón, y sonrió como una tonta cuando Sasuke la invitó a tomar asiento.

- Le dije al chef que prepara Lasaña – le dijo él sentandose frente a ella y acercando la botella de vino para destaparla – Se que es tu plato favorito.

Con esas simples palabras, demasiado condescendiente hubiera agregado Ino por lo demás, Sakura se sintió satisfecha y feliz. No necesitaba un beso por las noches o una noche de sexo desenfrenado para saber si acaso Sasuke la quería o no. Para ella el detalle de una rosa y un almuerzo tranquilo era suficiente, porque quiza Sakura estaba demasiado enamorada...

* * *

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Sasuke le ofreció lo último que quedaba de vino a Sakura y ella aceptó tímidamente, mirándolo con una ensoñación que él no entendió muy bien.

Le gustaba verla con los ojos brillantes, contenta. Después de todo era la única chica que lo entendía y respetaba. Estaba seguro de que no necesitaba comportarse como un marido ejemplar con ella porque el matrimonio entre ellos nunca persiguió ese objetivo. Bastaba ser cortés, como siempre lo había sido y procurar que la relación no abordara un camino distinto al que la inició.

Es por eso que se sintió preocupado cuando Sakura bebió más de la cuenta la noche anterior y comenzó a suponer cosas que antes no habían pasado jamás por su mente. Ella no era demandante con él, todo lo contrario, pero esa noche sus ojos habian brillado con un brillo distinto al de siempre, uno más profundo y sinuoso, y él francamente se había sentido azorado en cuanto vio las braguitas de Sakura expuestas a la interperie.

No supo bien que fue ese sentimiento extraño, no lo supo porque él jamas lo había sentido estando con Sakura. La quería, pero dudaba que la deseara, o al menos prefería no desearla, porque ese sentimiento lo atontaba, lo volvía débil.

Se quedó viendo como Sakura se bebia su copa a tragos lentos, y cuando la muchacha se pasó la lengua teñida de morado por la boca, a Sasuke le bajó un cosquillita al estómago.

Apartó la vista hacia otro lado, donde las cosas estaban más en calma.

- Gracias por el almuerzo, Sasuke-kun – le sonrió Sakura con su más bella sonrisa, y Sasuke solo la contempló de reojo.

- De nada – respondió él.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más, nada interesante, hasta que Sasuke volvió a sumergirse en su tradicional silencio incómodo y pronto abandonó la mesa para dirigirse a su lugar de siempre.

Sakura se quedó unos minutos más. Aún un pequeño pedazo de lazaña reposaba en su plato sin que ella hubiera tenido la gula de comércelo, porque no quiso parecer hambrienta frente a Sasuke. Era algo absurdo en realidad, porque lo conocía desde los 8 años y estaba segura de que más de una vez Sasuke la había visto comer con desmedido apetito.

Cuando uno de los sirvientes comenzó a recoger la mesa, y su mano alcanzó el florero de cristal, Sakura lo detuvo con amabilidad diciendole que ella se quedaría con la rosa.

- Gracias – le dijo al joven, sosteniendo la solitaria rosa entre sus dedos, como la muestra secreta de una declaración de amor. No estaba muy segura de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke, y tampoco sabía si él apreciaba tanto ese matrimonio como ella, pero se aferró de todas formas a esa única rosa, como la prueba infalible de un amor venidero.

* * *

El día terminó sin novedades, pero a Sakura no le importó porque ya había recibido bastante de parte de Sasuke. Al anochecer decidió dar un paseo por la cubierta para disfrutar de la fresca brisa marina que enfriaba el cuerpo calentado por las altas temperaturas del día.

Llevaba un vestido blanco holgado y los pies descalzos, con el cabello largo cayendo sobre la espalda. Se afanaba en llevarlo largo y suelto porque una vez oyó que a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas con el pelo largo, e imaginó como él le acariciaría las hebras sueltas cuando estuvieran juntos.

Podía ser solo un rumor, pero ella prefería conservarlo hasta la cintura, porque era así como quería que la viera Sasuke todos los días.

Cuando se puso de cara la brisa, en el mismo sentido en que la proa iba cortando las aguas, una ráfaga de aire mojado le sacudió los cabellos en el aire, esparciendo el suave aroma a berries, hasta que este llegó tenuemente a las fosas nasales de un observador misterioso, que no dejaba de contemprarla con recelo, como si temiera perderse en la tan magnificencia de su aspecto.

Era Sasuke, pero eso Sakura no lo sabría nunca. Ella creería que no despertaba nada en él además de la ya conocida empatía casi formal, cuando en realidad Sasuke se estaba debatiendo en si debía seguir mirandola con tanta concentración o si era mejor que se dedicara a ignorarla con amabilidad.

Para él no era fácil sentirse así. Podía jurar que esa sensación no la había sentido antes, al menos no hace varios años, cuando comprendió que no le traería nada bueno.

Él estaba acostumbrado a la falta de cariño, a los gestos toscos y las miradas impavidas, y era tanto el desligue que sentía que no recordaba la ultima vez que alguien lo había abrazado. De todos modos tampoco se sentía apenado, porque tuvo muchos años para acostumbrarse a la forma que él también tendría que adoptar tarde o temprano.

Sakura era tal ves la única persona con la que su barrera de distancia estaba muy poco fortificada. Ella parecía empeñada en romperla y él no sabía muy bien como reforzarla para que no lo lograra.

Pero debía hacerlo. A él le habían enseñado a mostrarse duro siempre, para que ninguna expresión de su rostro atisbara la más mínima señal de vacilación. Cuando él le preguntó a su padre porque jamás besaba a su madre en público ni la tomaba de la mano cuando parecía que ella se lo suplicaba con los ojos, él le dijo que no tenía que dejar que los sentimientos gobernaran la fuerza de un hombre.

Un hombre enamorado es como un hombre débil, le había dicho sujetandolo fuerte de los hombros para que Sasuke imprimiera la dura mirada de sus ojos negros. Y él terminó por aceptarlo como cierto, porque la vida le fue demostrando que nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a quien parecía más impenetrable que una roca.

Así había sido criado. Y así era como debía quedarse. Sakura de algún modo había entrado damasiado en su vida, desde aquella vez en que se presentó ante él burlando cualquier obstáculo que Sasuke le puso en el camino. Mientras sus demás compañeros lo estudiaban sin atreverse a avanzar, Sakura se le puso entre los ojos, sonriendo con esa bonita sonrisa y tendiendole su pequeña manito casi tan blanca como la de él, para que Sasuke estableciera el primer contacto que lo condenaría.

Pero el no era débil. Los hombres debiles eran los otros, los que sufren por amor, los que dejan que una mujer los embruje, esos que ceden su voluntad por el capricho de una noche durmiendo abrazados al cuerpo caliente de una mujer.

Como Uchiha él no necesitaba eso. Como hijo de Fugaku y sangre Uchiha, él no sería la excepción, y Sakura tampoco.

Pero aún cuando llegó a esa irrefutable conclusión, Sasuke no dejó de espiarla durante las noches que pasaron en ese barco.

* * *

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando un muchacho atractivo conocido como Neji fue despertado abruptamente de aquel sueño en que una hermosa muchacha lo abrazaba con deleite y le susurraba gatunamente al oido que por favor la besara.

Abrió los ojos con desmedida y cogió el telefono que sonaba en medio del silencio parsimonioso de la habitación. Con la voz del recien despertado preguntó quién demonios se había atrevido a despertarlo a esa hora de la madrugada.

- INO ES UNA MALDITA BRUJA! - gritó la voz de su amigo Gaara desde el otro lado, a quien tuvo deseos de hacer pedazos.

Neji se pasó la mano por la cara, jurando que de verdad lo haría pedazos cuando lo tuviera en frente.

- ¿Me llamas a las 3 de la mañana para decirme que Ino es una bruja? - preguntó con la voz iracunda, pero Gaara pareció no notarlo, o talves prefirió ignorar el tono asesino del receptor de su gran descubrimiento.

- Viejo, el asunto es grave – aclaró con tono melodramático.

A Neji le palpitó la aorta, bombeandole más sangre de la normal a su cerebro.

- Duérmete – escupió antes de hacer el primer movimiento de alejarse el teléfono de la oreja para devolverlo a su lugar. Estaba deseoso de retomar su sueño...

- Espera! - gritó Gaara al otro lado, sonando desesperado. Neji soltó una maldición y volvió a ponerse el auricular en la oreja.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?.

- Lo que te dije es encerio – se apuró Gaara – La maldición es cierta. Hoy día me rechazaron 3 chicas!

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – dijo Neji sin interés – Buenas noches.

Volvió a alejarse el auricular, dispuesto a que no importaba cuanto Gaara insistiera, él cortaria el teléfono y hablarian con más calma en la mañana, cuando Neji hubiera descubierto como continuaría su sueño.

Pero Gaara volvió a rasgar el silencio con un grito de espera, y Neji no pudo ser tan mala persona de ignorarlo. Retomó el telefono.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Dejame terminar, viejo – pidió Gaara y entonces Neji lo escuchó a medias mientras él contaba que se había acercado a una chica bonita cuando ésta salia de misa, pero que la muchacha lo rechazó diciendole que estaba preparandose porque era novicia. Luego una segunda chica le salió con la terrible noticia de que no le gustaban los hombres, y tan buena delantera que tenía, agregó con tono dramático. Y por último, Neji dio gracias al cielo de que hubiera dicho esa palabra, una chica le había dicho, cuando se dio cuenta de que él le coqueteaba, que no le gustaban los pelirrojos porque le recordaban a su padre difunto.

- Jamás me habia tocado una lesbiana! - dijo en un grito grave y luego agregó – ¿Y a que chica no le gustan los pelirrojos?

Neji decidió que si quería dormir un poco debía darle la razón a Gaara.

- Bien, a lo mejor Ino es una hechicera – dijo como si hablara del clima – Mañana revisaremos su ascendencia para ver si alguna pariente fue quemada en la hoguera.

- ¿Me estas jodiendo, verdad? - preguntó Gaara de mal humor.

- Fuiste tú el que empezó con la idea de que Ino es bruja – dijo Neji – Y te creeré, después de todo a mi nunca me ha tocado una lesbiana.

Y esta vez no esperó a ningún ruido de protesta. Se alejó el teléfono de la oreja y lo colgó sin remordimiento, cargando finalmente la cabeza contra la almohada, en espera de que la muchacha bonita se lo llevara a las profundidades del sueño.

Solo que esa noche Neji soñó todo tipo de cosas, pero la muchacha no volviió a aparecer.

* * *

- ¿Te creyó? - preguntó Ino a la muchacha alta que se acercó a ella, luciendo un bellisimo vestido floreado que asentaba con su piel caramelo y sus ojos azules.

- Absolutamente - asintió la chica con una sonrisa, como si estuviera orgullosa de su grandiosa actuación. Enseguida su sonrisa se vio remplazada por un puchero que asomó a sus carnosos labios rojos - Pero hubieras visto la carita que puso.

Ino rodó los ojos y agitó una mano en el aire, restandole importancia al asunto.

- Como sea - dijo contando el dinero - Aquí está tu parte.

La chica lo tomó en sus manos y enseguida volvió a contarlo. Por si las dudas, agregó volviendo a sonreír con tanta avidez, que Ino pensó que era realmente una tonta. Bueno, en realidad, esa tonta eran justo el tipo de chicas que Gaara persigue como un depredador hambriento, de modo que desde el momento en que se le ocurrió la idea supo que daría resultados satisfactorios.

- ¿300 boros? - preguntó la muchacha, interrumpiendo las felicitaciones interiores que Ino le estaba dando a su plan.

- Buena paga, ¿no crees? - dijo Ino sonriente.

La chica recargó el cuerpo en su pie derecho, llevandose una mano a la cintura, en una pose que daba a entender a gritos que por supuesto que no era una buena paga. Su mano llevó el dinero hasta casi restregarlo en las narices de Ino.

- Esto no vale lo que acabo de hacer - le demandó y cuando Ino quiso saber que era lo tan increible que había hecho, además de espantar a un bueno para nada, que le parecía poco recibir más de lo que recibía una camarera haciendo horas extras.

- El chico estaba bueno - señalo la muchacha, con un tono de obviedad que hizo que Ino se reafirmara una vez más por qué odiaba tanto a Gaara. No había ni una maldita chica en ese pueblo caluroso que no creyera que Gaara era atractivo.

-¿Cual es tu punto? - preguntó fastidiada - Para que sepas, no eres la primera que hace esto, y a las demás les pagué lo mismo.

La chica pareció pensarselo un rato, para luego reafirmar su pose de altaneria y exigir por lo menos 100 boros más, o de lo contrario, y aquello lo dijo con un tono de villana de bajo presupuesto, le diría al pelirrojo de su sucio plan.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? - enfrentó Ino parandose lo más derecha que pudo en sus tacones de aguja, pero aún asi no logró sobrepasar a la voluptuosa morena que era casi una cabeza más alta.

- 100 boros o le digo al pelirrojo - repitió la muchacha - De todos modos no es como que fuera un sacrificio estar con...

- Bien! -cortó Ino que no tenia la preparación psicologica para soportar que el mundo le restregara en la cara la misma condenada realidad - Tus 100 boros.

La chica dio un saltito mientras soltaba una risa musical y entonada.

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo - le dijo antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse. Ino aprovechó su rápida baja guardia y la cogió del brazo hasta hacer que ella se disminuyera en altura por el repentino apretón que recibió.

- Ni una sola palabra - le advirtió Ino con un verdadero tono amenazante - Puedo ser muy mala si quiero serlo.

La chica asintió acobardada y tan rápido como Ino la dejó libre, se marchó de allí dando grandes zancadas.

Desapareció por una esquina, en algún lugar que Ino no supo. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa de exito, y saboreó el triunfo en entre sus dientes, en la punta de su lengua. Ella no era ninguna hechicera, y la verdad es que tampoco le gustaban esas cosas de brujas y maldiciones. Pero a veces, cuando la vida no se da el trabajo de enseñarle a tipos como Gaara, y la brujería existe unicamente en los libros, entonces el poderoso dinero interviene sobre las fuerza naturales de la persuasión.

* * *

Sakura desidió que no presionaría a Sasuke, y que por el momento se conformaría con los pequeños actos de amabilidad que él tenía con ella durante las pocas veces que se hablaban.

Como ella estaba acostumbrada al silencio de Sasuke desde hace 10 años, se forzó mentalmente a aguantarlo hasta que él decidiera dar el gran paso. Después de todo, Sakura no podía olvidar que su madre le había ensañado desde pequeña cómo debía comportarse una dama, y ella le juró en su lecho de muerte que así sería.

De modo que los días pasaron con uno que otro cruce de palabras, nada muy importante, y a veces un pequeño roce silencioso cuando Sasuke se sentaba junto a ella y Sakura aprovechaba para acariciarle los cabellos negros, siendo observados a la distancia por sirvientes curiosos ante esa relación tan particular.

Ino llamó varias veces para saber si acaso había sucedido algo entre ellos, pero Sakura se encargó de hacerle entender que eso no era lo más importante del asunto y que si Sasuke se había casado con ella era porque no quería a otra mujer a su lado.

Ino se discupló por su insistencia y trás desearle suerte en las islas caribeñas colgó para no volver a llamar hasta que Sakura regresó de su luna de miel.

Ella agradeció que Ino hubiera entendido la situación, pero en realidad no lo hizo. Sakura no supo en esos momentos, que Ino cortó la llamada con la sensación de que algo iba muy mal en la relación.

Pero Sakura se sentía bien. No era resignación, sino compenetración, prefería no presionar a Sasuke y conformarse con las veces en que Sasuke ordenaba la cena más expectacular bajo la luz de la luna, o cuando le pedía acompañarlo un rato y Sakura se daba cuenta que en realidad estaba esperando que ella lo acercara delicadamente de los hombros para acariciarle el cabello.

Para aprovechar sus ratos lejos de Sasuke, Sakura les conversaba a los miembros del barco, aquellos silenciosos e introvertidos sirvientes que aparecian y desaparecian con la rapides de un suspiro cada vez que Sasuke les daba una orden.

Un muchachito de 16 años, que trabajaba en la cocina, se acercó a Sakura una noche en que ella estaba de pie en la cubierta para decirle que nunca se hubiera imaginado que el joven Uchiha terminaría casandose con una mujer tan distinta a él.

A ella le dio por convencerlo de que no eran tan distintos, pero Sai, que así le dijo que se llamaba, insistió en que ella era todo lo que Sasuke no era, y que talves, si la señorita le permitía decirlo, era la única que no se parecía a la esposa de un Uchiha, aunque tratara de actuar como una.

Sakura sonrió restandole importancia, pero todo el tiempo que había invertido en contener su amor desenfrenado se invirtió, y el amor volvió a golpearla con fuerza. Se sintió insegura y temerosa de estar actuando justo como no debía actuar.

Intrincecamente relacionado con la confesión de Sai, una noche antes de llegar al puerto de la Isla Luciernaga, Sakura volvió a sentirse como cuando Sasuke no quiso tocarla. A pesar de que había pasado dos semanas y algunos días disfrutando de las pocas instancias con Sasuke, la noche antes de avandonar el barco Sakura soñó con él y no fue un sueño tranquilo sino un sueño ferviente, lleno de la mas cruda pasión.

Los pies de Sakura se hundian en la arena mojada por el olaje de la playa, mientras ella caminaba contra el viento en su vestido blanco pastel. Sasuke aparecía tras ella para estracharla contra él sin que Sakura pudiera verlo a los ojos, pero podía sentir como le hundía la nariz en el cabello, en el cuello.

Las manos de Sasuke se metían por debajo de la tela de algodón hasta acunarse en sus pechos, los que apretaba con urgencia, mientras la besaba en todas partes, sin dejarla voltearse.

Sakura sentía el fuego de la pasión anidarsele entre las piernas, enérgico como si quisiera consumirle el alma de una sola llamarada, y ella no podía contenerse al deseo de pedirle a Sasuke más contacto. Ella misma le sujetaba las manos entre las suyas y las guiaba hacia su intimidad, para que él se diera cuenta del efecto instantáneo que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando una ola mas grande de lo normal avanzaba hacia ellos y los cubria hasta la cintura, Sasuke la giraba con rapidez y la miraba con sus ojos negros casi vueltos rojo por la pasión. Una sonrisa asomaba a su rostro perfecto antes de que Sakura sintiera los labios salados de su amante nocturno embriagarla de besos húmedos y furiosos.

- Sakura – le decía entre besos – No eres... como... las demás...

Sakura colaba las manos bajo su camisa blanca para sentir su piel, mientras lo escuchaba apenas.

- Tú...

- ¿Yo qué? - preguntaba Sakura besando, lamiendo, mordiendo. Sasuke reía cuando Sakura le mordía la quijada y el corría jugetonamente la cara.

- No eres ... como las otras... tu eres demasiado... ardiente.

Y a Sakura esa frase la detenía abruptamente. Sus ojos se abrian y Sasuke desaparecía de su vista como una estela blanquecina justo cuando una ola tremenda se avecinaba sobre ella para tragarla.

Un gritó se apresuró a su garganta en el mismo instante en que se incorporó esa fatídica noche, llevandose las manos al pecho.

- ¿Sakura, estás bien? - le preguntó Sasuke que había despertado en cuanto la oyó gritar.

Sakura asintió nerviosa, y cuando Sasuke le pasó una mano por la frente para ver si tenía fibre, se estremeció al recordar que le había dicho en el sueño que ella no se parecía a las otras porque era demasiado ardiente.

Se le vino a la mente Sai y lo que este le dijo sobre que ella no era como las demás señoras Uchiha, y no pudo evitar relacionarlo con el hecho de que talvez ella era demasiado apasionada para alguien como Sasuke. Ella podía esforzarce mucho, pero a lo mejor no estaba hecha para él...

.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ!


End file.
